


Of course, he is not my father.

by SSminos



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Humor, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, humor negro
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSminos/pseuds/SSminos
Summary: Más de las aventuras de los Maximoff + Magneto en Draddles que forman una historia.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	1. Una mentira blanca

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER!!!
> 
> El Solo del libro de Wanda es una caca y no me retracto de mi opinión sobre el, y el retcon del AXIS lo ahuyentó con el insecticida (obviamente lo digo en tono de broma) PERO como Marvel no quiere explotar el tema de “El no es mi padre” y no son tan capaces de hacer que los gemelos y Erik se enfrenten discutiendo ese tema en particular en una decente viñeta de comic pues para algo existen los fanfics.
> 
> Porque es verdad, no tiene sentido el trato que tienen actual, se ignoran, cuando hay historias pasadas que contradicen ese comportamiento (si, Wanda odia a Erik pero eso es parte de su dinámica que tienen, tienen problemas familiares) pero buen, todo fue por culpa de derechos de personajes por dos casas productoras, así que nah.
> 
> Este fic es un giro algo retorcido del porque Erik no es padre biológico.
> 
> WARNING!!  
> Incesto en su máximo esplendor.  
> Nada de términos de Family Zone.
> 
> NOTA: lo que se encuentra “- -” en cursiva son recuerdos o flashbacks que tienen los personajes.  
> Solo para aclarar, los cinco XMen originales desplazados en el tiempo aun están rondando por ahí (porque son chéveres y mejores que sus versiones adultas) esta historia esta ambientada en los arcos de los Cinco Fenix, el AXIS, el solo de ScarletWitch, X vs Inhumans y Blue.

**Digo una mentira blanca y nadie dice nada, les dices la verdad y todos pierden la cabeza.**

**Una mentira blanca (de Wanda)**

En la tranquilidad del departamento, Erik Lehnsherr se encontraba en la cocina luego de un largo día que lo había dejado agotado, más emocionalmente que física, cansado luego de tener una riña con su hija Lorna, toda esa situación lo hizo reflexionar pese que él no quería hacerlo en un principio y para peor su hija Lorna aun le seguía insistiendo tocando aquel tema que era equivalente para Erik el de echarle más sal a una herida abierta.

Ese tema le molestaba, le incomodaba, no quería tocarlo.

Tenía sus razones… tenía sus sospechas pero se las acallaba.

Erik era muy consciente que cada vez su relación con Pietro y Wanda era aun más llena de tención conforme pasaba el tiempo pero el ocurrido del hechizo asesino de Wanda… fue lo que colmo la gota derramándose del borde del vaso, desde ese entonces los gemelos habían pasado en ignorar su existencia de la misma manera en como Erik evitaba de tocar ese tema con otros, evitando a Lorna principalmente.

Cada vez que pensaba en ellos era cada vez más la tentación de tomar la botella de vodka que guarda en su alacena para terminar empinársela por completo e hundirse más en el silencio de su miseria. El alcohol, un viejo hábito que nunca moría, pensó Erik al tener la dicha botella en mano.

La lluvia de preguntas le llovían y Erik solo se quedaba callado.

¿Era cierto? Durante todo este tiempo ¿él nunca fue el padre biológico? ¿Cómo era posible eso? Se pregunto Erik en un inicio, poniéndose a recordar, no había dudas para él de que Wanda era la viva imagen de su amada Magda y el increíble parentesco físico de Pietro era muy claro de ver o de negar… pero aun así ¿Por qué no le termino afecto el hechizo asesino? ¿Ellos no eran realmente sus hijos?

Eso solo hizo que sus sospechas se aclararan dejándole un nudo en la garganta, intentando hacer desaparecer esa inquietante sensación con el calor abrazador del alcohol recorrer por su tráquea al estomago.

Siempre lo había sabido, siempre lo había sospechado… el inicio de sus inquietudes habían empezado con Charles, Oh su dulce Charles, quien había sembrado ese sentimiento de inquietud que se había alojado en el pecho de Erik sin que el telépata se haya dado una pista o una idea de ello, las palabras de Charles aun rondaban por su cabeza cobraban cada vez más peso sobre los hombros de Erik.

Cerró los ojos recordando aquel momento, cuando el telépata acomodo uno de los mechones blancos detrás de la oreja de Erik para luego dejar descansar la palma en su mejilla, al segundo la expresión del profesor que era de cariño cambio a una de confusión, con la mirada fija en Erik y apartando la mano de él como si la mejilla de Erik le quemara.

_“−¿Qué ocurre?− dijo Erik”_

_“−te sientes… te sientes diferente −”_

_“−¿diferente? ¿Cómo que diferente? −”_

_“−yo… -frunció el ceño con confusión-… no lo sé explicar, Magnus −”_

Erik se rio con amargura dándole otro gran sorbo a la bebida.

Alison Blaire se había equivocado con respecto del porque sus habilidades se encontraban fallando haciendo una hipótesis de que era debido a causa de la muerte del profesor Charles Xavier, no, Erik sabían muy bien cuáles eran los verdaderos motivos del porque sus poderes estaban en declive.

Para Erik solo le bastaba con ver los números que tenía tatuado en su brazo.

Sus números estaban mal escritos.

Wanda se había equivocado.

Rio con amargura recorriendo con la mirada aquellos números, la principal evidencia que era equivalente a ser golpeado en la cara por un mazo de hierro al darse cuenta de la cruda verdad.

Magneto si murió.

El verdadero Max Eisenhardt pereció en Genosha en ese nefasto día que desató la psicópata de Casandra Nova.

Murió junto con todos esos mutantes en esa isla.

Todos creían que él había estado muerto, Scott Summers se lo había dicho personalmente viendo como un “milagro” el verlo ahí de una sola pieza, hasta le hicieron un funeral, pero no, él volvió, de alguna manera volvió pero teniendo todos los recuerdos o partes de los recuerdos que el verdadero Max habia tenia en vida, pero eso no restaba lo que en realidad él era…

Una creación de Wanda, una versión de su padre muerto.

Le tomo un tiempo en poder asimilarlo y se lo quedo callado para sí mismo, Erik no sabía con quien poder desahogarse, Charles estaba muerto, Scott estaba muerto, Erik simplemente se lo callo para mejor.

Era lo mejor, pensó él.

Él podía lidiar siendo consciente de que él era otro puñetero Joseph, bien.

Sus hijos, o más bien, los hijos de Max tenían todo el derecho de odiarlo, se encontraba de acuerdo con eso, Wanda podía echarle toda la mierda que él se merecía, ya que había sido Erik y no Max quien había asesinado brutalmente a Pietro en primer lugar durante el evento de día M. Erik se había dado el lujo de fantasear con Charles, juntos en un departamento pese de que él era muy consciente de no ser realmente el hombre que Charles había amado, ese hombre ya está muerto y Erik era un impostor, pero lo podía lidiar también.

Por otro lado estaba el asunto con Rogue…

Rogue estaba casada con Remy… Erik no supo como tomarse el hecho de que su ex no lo invitara a la boda aunque sospechaba que cierto Cajún tenía algo que ver con eso.

Remy lo odiaba, estaba a todo su derecho, lo entendió.

Pero Erik podía lidiar toda esa carga emocional que pesaban toneladas sobre su espalda, podía soportar el odio que Pietro y Wanda le profesaban ¿Por qué? Eso era una cuestión muy simple, porque Erik sabía muy bien que el mismísimo Max Eisenhardt nunca los quiso, los trataba como soldados, peones, no veía a sus hijos como niños sino como piezas que podía usar y desechar, pero Erik si los quiso, los amo, por mucho tiempo los vio como sus niños y le dolía como un puñetazo al estomago el tener ese sentimiento.

Le dolía perder eso, le dolía saber que solo era una creación producto de Wanda, estando ella consiento o no inconsciente de su parte de lo que había hecho, eso él aun no lo sabía y por un lado no quería atreverse a preguntarse esa posibilidad de que Wanda tuviera algún conocimiento de eso.

Aun así, entre toda su miseria, Erik tenía a Lorna, por eso prefería tragarse todo y guardaba en silencio su crisis existencia que perder a Lorna.

¿Joseph se habría sentido de esa manera? Erik hizo una mueca de desagrado, prefiriendo fingir que no conocía ese tipo feminizado y hippie versión suya.

Con Pietro ya era suficiente, pensó.


	2. Distancia

**Distancia.**

Wanda.

Ella era un gran dilema.

Wanda Maximoff quien no era su hija… ¿o debería llamarla creadora? Pensó Erik en ese preciso momento ya que era el principal motivo del tema del cual Lorna se encontraba hablando con él insistentemente ese día. Para Erik siempre le pareció que las habilidades de deformar la realidad a voluntad de Wanda eran fascinantes pero brutales, él tenía que admitirlo, esa mujer tenía un gran potencial y una pequeña parte de él se alegraba que ella estuviera en el lado de los “buenos” y no fuera una megalómana desquiciada como Thanos o El Maker, porque sino el mundo estaría jodido como el infierno.

O ya lo estaban, Erik entrecerró los ojos con la mano en el mentón, susurrando.

-no sería la primera vez…-

-¿primera vez de qué?-Saliendo de sus pensamientos, la atención de Erik fue dirigía en Lorna. Ambos en vestimentas normales y casuales comprando en una heladería a la vuelta de la esquina-¿me estas escuchando?-

-las quejas de Pietro-dijo en un pensamiento rápido-ese niño se queja todo el tiempo-

-¿entonces ya sabes de Natalya?-

-disculpa ¿quién?-

-Natalya Maximoff, es lo que me contó Pietro y me dijo que tu ehh… -Lorna musitó algo en susurro, con el ceño levemente fruncido-quiero decir… el padre de ellos, mató a Natalya, a su propia esposa… algo así me comento Pietro y sobre todo ese viaje que Wanda hizo en camino de las brujas como se llame-Lorna rodo los ojos-me suena aun algo difícil de creer porque ni Billy sabe que existe ese lugar, no sé, la historia de Wanda no tiene congruencia-

Una pequeña risa escapo de Erik pero volvió a estar serio, en silencio su mano se deslizo por su brazo izquierdo, lugar donde tenía los números tatuados, ocultos bajo las mangas del grueso abrigo de invierno, permaneció por unos breves segundos pensando en esa tal Natalya Maximoff, preguntándose su solo resultaba ser un producto artificial imaginación que había creado Wanda como lo era él también.

Pero no se atrevió a mencionárselo a Lorna.

-este asunto me incomoda, padre…-ella miró a Erik con cierta cautela esta vez, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos que le delataban a Erik la preocupación en ellos-¿tu… matarías a tu esposa?-

Eso lo sobresalto casi soltando el agarre de su malteada de fresa y frunció el ceño con claro disgusto.

-por supuesto que no, niña ¿Quién me crees que soy? jamás le puse una mano encima a Magda o a tu madre, prefiero cortármela sí llegara hacerlo-

-perdón-dijo ella algo apenada mientras pagaba las bebidas-es solo que yo… aun me cuesta creer todo lo que ah pasado… -su semblante reflejaba la frustración-Wanda no me habla, de hecho me evita cada vez que me acerco y Pietro… bueno, él me dejo en claro que me considera parte de su familia y que seguiré siéndolo no importando ser de sangre o no, eso es lindo pero… aun sigue siendo muy extraño todo, considerando que Pietro y usted tienen un gran parecido-

-Lorna, no sé en qué momento no te has dado cuenta de que no estoy de humor para hablar de ellos ahora-

-pero, ustedes tres no han hablado desde más de un año-ella no termino de hablar siendo interrumpida por Erik.

-no quiero hablar de ellos ¿de acuerdo?-

-…-

Claro, Erik lo estuvo evitando, entendía que Lorna solo quería hablar pero él no tenía las ganas para hacerlo…

Honestamente tampoco sabía cómo poder a volver a mirar a Wanda a los ojos.

La última vez que se habían visto fue cuando la personalidad de Wanda había sido invertida, lanzando ese hechizo asesino sobre Pietro oyéndolo gritar de dolor.

-¿sabes? Pietro me invito ir a comer… -Lorna removió el contenido de su malteada de chocolate con la cuchara mordiéndose el labio con nervios-sí tienes tiempo, si quieres, podrías acompañarme, es comida italiana-

Oh, la favorita de Erik, tentador, pero no.

-estoy ocupado-

-no te he dicho el día de cuándo será-alzo una ceja verde en alto.

Erik torció una mueca.

-declino-

-La oferta está abierta si cambias de parecer-

Erik la ignoro, dándole más atención a su bebida.


	3. Borrachera

**Borrachera.**

-¿no es esto lo que se llama allanamiento de morada?-dijo un jovenzuelo Bobby Drake aunque teniendo su completa atención en una conversación por chat en su celular y recargando la espalda a la pared.

Un jovenzuelo Scott Summers de dieciséis años logró desbloquear la puerta del departamento en donde él tenía entendido que se encontraba viviendo el amo del magnetismo.

-Bobby, ha pasado una semana ¡una semana! Briar está hecha una loca-

Bobby aparto su atención del móvil fijándose en Scott con gesto aburrido.

-¿no que Briar ya venía loca por defecto de fábrica?-

-tú sabes lo que quiero decir-

-allanamiento de morada, Scott, el departamento de Magneto-señalo Bobby a lo obvio pero Scott se lo paso por el arco del triunfo empujando la puerta hacia adelante, encontrando solo la oscuridad en el interior, ambos jóvenes se asomaron dentro sintiendo que se adentraban a la guarida de un lobo.

-¿señor Lehnsherr?-dijo Scott más nadie respondió a su llamado-señor Lehnsherr ¿está en casa?-

-Scott, creo que nadie habita aquí ya-

Scott dio un paso adentrándose y Bobby no tuvo más remedio que seguirlo a regañadientes, su mano busco el botón del interruptor a un lado de la pared palpándola hasta que dio con ella pero las luces no se encendían por lo que Bobby saco su móvil del bolsillo y accionó el modo linterna alumbró el interior encontrando para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes que el lugar se encontraba destrozado y justo delante de ellos había un bulto de cobijas y sabanas dispersas en medio de la sala del aquel estrecho departamento.

Scott detuvo el paso al escuchar fragmentos de vidrio crujir bajo la suela de su tennis, por inercia Bobby alumbro el suelo encontrando que la superficie del suelo repleta de fragmentos de botellas quebradas y sangre seca. En la pared continua habia evidencias por la enorme mancha ya seca de haber sido usada como tiro al blanco por las múltiples marcas que las boquillas de las botellas dejaron, hundidas en la pared.

-¿tú crees… que hubo una pelea aquí?-susurro Scott a su amigo.

-¿contra Magneto?-sonaba incrédulo-Eso sería suicida-

-¿señor Lehnsherr?-volvió a llamar-dios… ¿qué ocurrió aquí?-

Sin esperar a Bobby, Scott saco su celular y comenzó a explorar por el lugar con lentitud, teniendo cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos hasta que se detuvo cerca del bulto de sabanas en el suelo al distinguir una mano por debajo de las sabanas, el puño cerrado de una mano de tez ligeramente morena alrededor del cuello de una botella de vodka a medio terminar con parte del suelo a su alrededor del liquido derramado, incluso mojando las cobijas, Scott podía oír los leves ronquidos salir del bulto de alguien adormitando entre las montañas de sabanas.

Se dio cuenta de quién era la persona bajo de ellas.

-… eh ¿señor?-

-no me digas… ¿es Magneto?-soltó Bobby.

Una queja se escucho del bulto pero de ahí nada más.

-¿se encuentra bien, Señor?-

-… ¿Quién habla?-

La voz de ebrio ahogado hasta la medula se oyó un poco graciosa que Bobby se rio pero volvió a guardar silencio.

-… sí se ve como suena, debe de andar horrible-

-no es momentos para chistes, Bobby-

-no estoy intentando ser gracioso, Scott, míralo, esta borracho-alumbro la luz en la montaña de sabanas-mi imagen sobre el “Imponente Magneto” ha cambiado mucho desde que caímos a esta línea de tiempo paradójica, amigo… me da pena ajena ahora y es nuestro mentor-


	4. Emma no es niñera

**Emma no es niñera.**

Emma observó a Erik en silencio y luego miró a los dos adolescentes desplazados en el tiempo.

-¿en donde lo encontraron?-

-en su departamento, así tal como lo ve-dijo Bobby enviando mensajes rápidos de texto por el chat a su novio, Romeo-igualito como está ahora lo trajimos hasta acá, lo juro-

Emma observo con ojo crítico a Erik con la barba de una semana sin afeitar, el aspecto desaliñado de su ropa, un traje forma gris, con el fuerte olor a alcohol que lo hacía parecer ver como un trabajador desempleado convertido en vagabundo tras un despido.

-ese chihuahua parlanchín se acabo mi botella-señalo a Scott en un movimiento tambaleante.

-yo no bebo, señor Lehnsherr-

-mentira, yo te vi-Erik casi se cae del sofá al intentar levantarse-dios te está viendo, no mientas chihuahua-

-… yo no bebo, señor-

Emma se masajeó el puente de la nariz con el índice y pulgar en señal de estrés.


	5. El alcohol, fiel amigo

**El alcohol, fiel amigo.**

Erik de verdad lo intentaba, intentaba lidiar con su crisis existencial la mejor manera posible… pero se dejó llevar en los malos hábitos, en el alcohol, de la misma manera como Max lo había hecho en su tiempo como director del instituto Charles Xavier refugiándose con un whisky escoses en el privado de Charles ahogándose en un mar de lamentos depresivos.

El alcohol era poderoso, una pequeña copa se volvió dos tragos más, luego cinco tragos más y siguió así hasta que perdió la cuenta de cuantas botellas se había acabado.

El fuerte y agradable trago de whisky quemando por su garganta.

Había días en los que Erik se moderaba y otros no tanto, viéndose fatal por unas cuantas semanas y al siguiente como un hombre nuevo pulcro y arreglado, tenía sus bajas y sus altas repentinas dependiendo de su estado de humor y aun más porque Emma ocultaba las botellas o las tiraba a la basura mientras agarraba a Erik a gritos.

Emma era como bien dice el dicho, la que se pone los pantalones mandando en el hogar.

Tal vez para Erik le sería más fácil el sobrellevar su crisis si tuviera a alguien con quien hablar, no era una persona sumamente abierta, era muy desconfiado, las personas a las cuales el confiaba se encontraban en la tumba.

Charles estaba muerto, Scott Summers estaba muerto, Amelia Voght anda vagando por el mundo quien sabe dios donde y por otro lado se encontraba Storm pero ella apenas lidiaba con los propios suyos y sería injusto cargarla con los problemas de alguien más, sobre todo por todo lo que había pasado la pobre mujer con los problemas del desastre del instituto de Xavier que ahora estaba en manos de Kitty Pryde.

En cambio con Anna Marie había un dilema, ella se encontraba casada con Remy, si, Erik lo entendía, pero ambos aun seguían siendo amigos íntimos, Erik siempre podía contar con ella pero era muy consciente que su presencia solo causaría hostilidad de parte de cierto cajún además de que estaba el detalle de no haber sido invitado a la boda, Erik sospechaba que Remy había “extraviado” la invitación por “accidente”.

Y Emma Frost en definitiva no era una opción, nada, cero, nula, Erik no la consideraba.

Lo único que necesitaba Erik era solo hablar, era todo.

Pero no podía, su orgullo no se lo permitía.


	6. Heridas

**Heridas.**

Pietro se sintió enfermo… se sintió un completo desastre y un tremendo idiota.

Después de tantos años, tanto de lo que había vivido ya sea conviviendo con los mutantes de la mansión del difunto profesor Charles Xavier, formando equipo con los XMen y tolerando las locuras excéntricas de Magneto cada día de si vida… por primera vez Pietro se sintió enfermo en su vida.

Él había defendido en ocasiones a Erik, apoyando la causa mutante porque de verdad le importaban sus compañeros, vivió en carne propia la discriminación, fueron varios de sus principales motivos del porque Pietro se había unido a la causa mutante que tanto Magneto y el profesor Xavier habían luchado en busca por sus derechos, aunque cada uno tomando un camino menos moral o ético del otro.

Pietro había odiado a Magneto, odiado aquel hombre y respetándolo al mismo tiempo pese al mal trato que siempre recibía de Magneto tratándolo con la punta del pie, lo había tolerado como también lo había defendido.

Y al final Pietro se sintió burlado, pisoteado, al detenerse en pensar que estuvo defendiendo los ideales de un hombre que ni siquiera era su padre biológico.

Un impostor.

Tiempo atrás, Pietro había estado al borde de la desesperación de que Magneto tan siquiera lo mirara, no, más bien Erik Lehnsherr, que su supuesto “padre” lo mirara y lo pudiera reconocer, que lo valorara un poco. Pietro añoraba tanto que su padre lo reconociera, su padre y no el personaje de Magneto que él creó, el personaje que hacía temblar al mundo con su sola imagen adoptando la postura de villano, la del terrorista.

Pietro no era estúpido, sabia diferenciar que Erik y Magneto eran dos cosas distintas y por eso odiaba a Erik, porque siempre Erik se presentaba ante él en su personaje y nunca como su padre.

Aborrecía ese jodido casco a morir.

Lorna conocía su verdadera cara, Scott Summers también, demonios… incluso Charles y Amelia, ellos conocían al verdadero hombre que yacía bajo ese puñetero casco.

Pietro siempre se preguntó qué tal vez Erik se encontraba incomodo con él alrededor suyo, no teniendo ni una maldita idea de cómo interactuar en una relación de “padre e hijo” normal, durante toda su vida Erik siempre fue un soldado, no un padre, nunca tuvo el tiempo para serlo, por eso era tan hijo de puta con él, desde un principio los trató a los gemelos como soldados, no veía niños, veía soldados.

Soldados desechables.

Han pasado tantas cosas en ese año, Pietro no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra a Erik y ni Wanda tampoco lo hizo, una parte de él lo entendía pero por otro lado, Erik siendo su padre biológico o no, había formado parte de sus vidas y eso era algo que Pietro no podía negar.

Para él, le era difícil no sentir algo de simpatía hacia Erik … ¿o será lastima?.

Dios… Erik no era su padre, pensó Pietro angustiado sintiendo un mareo golpear su cuerpo, se llevo las manos a la frente atareado ante todo lo que su mente procesaba a gran velocidad.

Había defendido a un terrorista que tenía sangre en sus manos, el cuerpo del velocista vibró a causa de las emociones y gruñendo ante los recuerdos dolorosos. Fue secuestrado y torturado a causa de ser el hijo de Erik… su hija Luna corrió el mismo peligro también a causa de estar relacionada con Erik.

Lo gracioso era que Pietro pasó por esas miserias por culpa de ese importar, ese pseudo padre, el velocista tuvo muchos golpes bajos por él y por culpa de él… Pietro recordó el abismo en el que se había sumergido, ese abismo que lo devoraba en sus entrañas y la brisa gélida en aquella noche en la azotea de un edificio con Spiderman haciéndole compañía… Ahora que lo pensaba, Spiderman no era el sujeto indicado para animar a hombres con depresión y tendencias suicidas.

Pietro estaba molesto consigo mismo, odiaba a Erik con toda convicción interna de su ser pero también se sentía débil ante él porque sabía que en una pequeña parte en su interior aun se preocupaba por ese hombre tan malagradecido e hijo puta.

Ese hijo de puta lo mato o lo dejo medio muerto tirándole una biga metálica de construcción, agarrándolo como piñata.

Pinchi hombre violento, grito Pietro internamente.

Para colmo de los colmo, su hija Luna defendió a ese monstruo, un nervio se le reventaba a Pietro recordando las palabras de su pequeña.

_“-no seas malo con el abuelo, papá… él está muy triste, está muy dañado-”_

Por supuesto que estaba dañado, el amo de magnetismo es un trauma viviente, pensó Pietro queriendo gritar como loco a los cuatro vientos.

-¡a mí me daño! ¡Erik me hizo una mierda! ¡Me escupió, me pisoteó y me humillo! ¡Todos estos putos años!-

Frente a él, Lorna Dane se encontraba callada, casi asustada de ver a Pietro al borde de las lagrimas.

-Todos estos putos años… y sigue doliendo tanto-su voz apenas un susurro.

El velocista se tapo la cara con ambas manos, llorando desconsolado.

De los tres, Pietro siempre había sido el más frágil… a diferencia de Wanda y Lorna.

-buscaba su aprobación, su todo… carajo, él preferiría a Summers en vez de a mi ¿tanto le desagrade que me trataba como basura? ¿oh soy yo quien tiene algo mal, algo defectuoso?-

-tú no tienes nada malo, Pietro-

-¿entonces porque?-aparto las manos del rostro bañado en lagrimas-¿es porque soy hombre? Ambos sabemos que si hubiera sido mujer, no me trataría tan de la mierda, tu siempre fuiste la preferida, Wanda la intocable y yo siempre el desechable-

-¡Pietro, deja de hablar así!-Lorna se inclino en la mesa y tomó las temblorosas manos del velocista entre las suyas-tú no tienes nada de malo, Erik siempre fue difícil, así fue con todos, hasta con Scott-

-oh no, el cabrón alaba a Summers, no le hizo o dijo nada pese a lo que le ocurrió al profesor, Lorna, al profesor-enfatizó lo ultimo-todo mundo hasta los Vengadores sabían lo que esos dos eran-

-a mí también me sorprende que no haya linchado a Scott-ella sonrió aunque un poco débil, dándole consuelo al velocista, ella acarició las manos temblorosas de Pietro logrando con su gesto calmarlo un poco aunque su cuerpo seguía vibrando.

-¿Por qué me pides hacer esto?-

-porque lo necesitan-

-no lo necesito a él-

-te hizo daño… mereces una explicación-

-mierda no la quiero, que se vaya al carajo, no es mi padre y ni loco voy a tolerarlo más-

-Pietro… no sabes lo que dices-

-si lo sé-aparto sus manos frunciendo el ceño-me libere de él, déjame tener un maldito tiempo de felicidad en mi vida, mujer-

-Pietro… lo que usted tres necesitan es hablarlo, detesto verte a ti desmoronarte y sé que lo estas intentando lo más que puedes de ignorarlo y dejarlo todo a un lado pero así no se resuelven las cosas-

-claro que si-

-no puedes correr para siempre-

Pietro se mantuvo quieto, recordando aquellas misma palabras que alguien más le había dijo.

_“-no puedes estar evadiendo los problemas para siempre, Pietro-”_

Las palabras de Rictor estaban fuertemente gravadas en él.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

-tarde o temprano tendré que darle la cara…-aquello sonaba como una pregunta más para si mismo, Lorna lo miró con confusión y Pietro levanto la mirada viéndose el cansancio con notoriedad en todo su cuerpo, no solo en su cara-ha pasado un año Lorna, no creo que…-fue interrumpido.

-podrán, si lo intentas-

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que sucederá?-

-tú no lo has visto pero él en serio está muy arrepentido-

-¿arrepentido? Esa palabra no existe en el diccionario oficial de Magneto-

-¿le dirás a Wanda?-

Ambos guardaron un extraño silencio.

-creo que no lo hare-

-¿Por qué?-

El velocista se removió incomodo volviendo a vibrar.

Maldita sea, pensó Pietro mordiéndose el labio inferior, el velocista se levanto desapareciendo a una milésima de segundo de la mesa, Lorna parpadeo confundida mirando a todas partes del departamento de Pietro en busca de él.

-¿Pietro?-

Mientras tanto el velocista entro a su habitación, lanzándose en dirección al cajonero de la ropa y abriendo el último compartimiento que usaba como pequeño almacén, saco unos frascos de medicamento y se trago unas cinco pastillas de cada uno sin necesidad de un vaso de agua y así a lo muy bestia engullo las pastillas, justo al segundo en que Lorna se preguntara el paradero de Pietro, el velocista reapareció sentado frente de ella en la mesa al poco tiempo.

-¿A dónde fuiste hace unos segundos?-

-olvide algo en la lavadora-mintió, omitiendo lo que en realidad hizo.

Lorna lo miró unos segundos tratando de analizarlo que dentro de la perspectiva del velocista esa acción duro varios minutos en su mundo letárgico.

-¿Por qué decías eso de… no decirle nada a Wanda?-

Pietro ya no vibraba, estando tranquilo y sentado recto en la silla.

-Lorna, no se si no lo has notado pero mi hermana está muy feliz, más que feliz-

-bueno… no lo he notado porque ella me evade como si yo fuera una vil cucaracha-la mirada de Pietro se agrando viéndola fijamente sorprendido-no quiero verlo como una grosería pero… creo que lo hace porque estoy emparentada con Erik-

El brillo en los ojos azules de Pietro confirmo la sospecha de Lorna, ella agrando los ojos en respuesta también.

-un momento… ¿lo hace? ¿Ese es su motivo?-con un toco de incredulidad.

-…-

Lorna se sintió indignada.

-¿incluso después de que compartimos ese paseo mientras estábamos con Industrias Serval, sale con eso?-apretó los puño, Pietro miró de reojos sus cacerolas y cubiertos en el lava trastes de su cocina temblar igual como el armazón metálico de sus ventanas-¿sabes lo que ella me pregunto, a mí, en su visita en Serval? Quería que me uniera con los Vengadores para que pudiéramos pasar tiempo juntas, como hermanas… luego sale toda esta mierda y nuestro lazo desaparece ¿así chasqueando los dedos como si yo no existiera?-

-se que estas enojada-

-¡por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Creí que era mi amiga!-

-… Wanda es complicada-

-¡eso es hiriente! los he apoyado a ambos, a ti y a ella incluso cuando ni siquiera sabíamos que éramos hermanos y para ser honesta no me importa si no lo somos, los estimo… y mucho-

Un gesto de dolor se reflejo en el semblante de Lorna y ella vio como Pietro rehuida de su mirada desviándola a un lado incomodo.

-yo también te quiero mucho…-dijo en susurro y al segundo Pietro la miró con cierta firmeza y decisión-no permitiría que algo malo te pasara-

-entonces… porque…-es interrumpida.

-es complicado-

Lorna frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos y recargando la espalda en la silla.

-¡Esa es tu respuesta para todo! complicado esto, complicado aquello-

“¡Suenas como Erik!” Lorna quiso gritarle eso pero se contuvo.

Ambos cabezas duras y testarudos hasta la medula.

-porque lo es-dijo Pietro serio y cambio su expresión en gesto de meditar algo pero termino suspirando al final, masajeándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos-mira… no te aseguro nada… pero lo internare ¿de acuerdo? intentara hablar con ella… y de paso con él-dijo esto arrastrando el “Él” entredientes- lo hare por ti… y si no sale nada-se encoge de hombros-lo intente al menos-

Tras unos segundos de pensarlo Lorna asintió con la cabeza estando de acuerdo.


	7. Intruso en la escuela

**Intruso en la escuela.**

Dar el primer paso no era sencillo, requirió mucho valor y fuerza de voluntad para llevarlo a cabo.

Y pastillas, sin olvidar las pastillas anti depresivas recetadas por su psiquiatra.

Con un atuendo formal con gorra negra y esa sudadera amarilla, la misma que conservaba de Industrias Serval, Pietro se abrió paso a las puertas del Instituto que ahora estaba en dirección de Kitty Pride, Pietro evito anunciar el hacer una visita puesto que su estadía iba a ser rápida sin demoras, teniendo muy claro lo que iba hacer en mente y no se encontraba con el humor de enfrentar a Kitty en darle toda una explicación o pedir algún permiso. La mansión tenía muchos cambios desde la última vez que Pietro piso el lugar incluso algunas áreas aun estaban en reparación y rostros de estudiantes nuevos, algunos de ellos miraron con extrañeza a Pietro, siendo para ellos un desconocido que nunca habían visto en los corredores de la mansión excepto aquellos estudiantes que reconocieron al instante al velocista como Quentin Quire quien solo soltó un comentario vago cuando Pietro paso por su lado. 

-¿debería entrar en pánico ante la presencia de un Vengador en la mansión?-

Pietro hizo una mueca ante el tono tan sardónico del joven telépata y giró la cabeza en dirección de Quentin mirándolo de pies a cabeza, esta vez el logo de la camiseta de Quentin decía “el dios espagueti te observa, pecador”.

-tu sentido del mal gusto no cambia-

-como tu horrible sudadera color queso-

Pietro entrecerró los ojos y continuó con su camino con las manos en los bolsillos, ignorando a Quentin quien le gritaba en alto.

-dile a Hank Pym que gracias por el centinela genocida que nos envió, no murió nadie pero que lo siga intentando-pulgares arriba.

-tarado-dijo entre dientes Pietro.

De reojos miró por uno de los salones y miró a Remy sentado arriba del escritorio leyendo en voz alta una sección de historia, completamente inmerso en la lectura y soltando comentarios para complementarla, Pietro alzo una ceja en alto, no le cavia en la cabeza como podían dejar que Remy fuera profesor para esos niños.

Ah, sin duda ocurrieron muchos cambios en el Instituto, pensó Pietro pero luego apartó los sentimientos de nostalgia en él.

No tardo en encontrar a quien buscaba.

-Illyana-

Kurt agrando los ojos mirando por encima de hombro de Illyana, la rusa volteo ante el llamado de su nombre y al ver a Pietro, ella arqueo una ceja rubia en alto.

-Pietro-dijo Kurt.

-¿cambiaste de bando? Porque no encuentro otra explicación para que estés aquí, Vengador-dijo Illyana con su característico fuerte acento golpeado.

Bien, al diablo la cordialidad y los saludos, se dijo a su mismo el pobre Kurt quien estaba en medio del cruce de fuego entre el velocista y la hechicera.

-¿Dónde está Magneto?-demando el velocista.

-¿Magneto? ¿Quién es ese?-sonrió burlona-no lo conozco-

-déjate de tonterías ¿dónde está?-

-está muerto-

-mentira-la señala con el dedo acusador-tu sabes bien en donde se encuentra-

Illyana rio.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo sé eso?-

-tu trabajas para Frost ahora que Summers se fue a la tumba-hizo una mueca casi gruñendo-y a decir verdad, no entiendo porque le permiten la entrada a esta escuela a una criminal como tú-

La rusa se llevo la mano al pecho sin dejar de sonreír.

-oh por favor, a mi me aman, a diferencia del traidor que tengo en frente mío-

-bueno, viendo que Pryde es la directora, explica el porqué no estás exiliada de la escuela, cuéntame… ¿cómo estuvo la boda, Rasputín?-sonrió ladino.

El buen humor de Illyana se esfumo a uno de disgusto.

-meine freunde, no hay necesidad de una discusión-Kurt dio un paso al frente en un intento de suavizar las cosas-hay niños alrededor-

Pero Kurt fue ignorado, continuando Pietro en seguir echando más leña al fuego.

-dime ¿Cómo estuvo bajarle la novia a tu propio hermano en el día de su boda?-

Todo ocurrió tan repentino, las puertas del inframundo se abrieron bajo los pies del velocista quien se aparto en el último segundo aterrizando en suelo firme varios metros, los ojos de Illyana eran rojos como lumbre y sus cuernos de carnero adornaban su cabeza. La fuerte brisa de aire removía las cortinas de las ventanas rojas del pasillo y estelas de humo blanco contorneaban el vórtice en el suelo con el canto del mar de lamentos y chillidos de criaturas acompañado de los truenos provenir del fondo del portal infernal.

Los estudiantes al verlos gritaron y corrieron asustados lo más lejos que podían.

-¡Illyana!-grito Kurt aterrado y en suplica.

Al poco segundo el vórtice se cerró y la mirada azulina regreso en la rubia, al fijar su atención en Pietro, la rubia alzo la mano al frente con el burlar gesto del dedo medio levantado.

-eres un idiota, Maximoff-repitió el mismo gesto con la otra mano también en alto-y este otro más por ser un doble idiota-

-idiota tú-

Parecían niños peleando… niños peleando con poderes letales.

-¿quieres pelea, Maximoff? Te la daré-

-quiero verte inten… ¡¡ahhhh!!-Unas manos sujetaron los tobillos de Pietro y al segundo el velocista desapareció siendo jalado hacia abajo tragado por el suelo.

-oh… Katya se dio cuenta-


	8. Señora directora

Pietro continuaba gritando siendo jalado a una velocidad bestial, atravesando cimientos de construcción, tierra y luego quedo cegado por la repentina luz y sintió que el agarre de sus tobillos desaparecía para ser arrojado al duro suelo metálico, rápido recupero la compostura volviendo a estar de pie y sacudió la cabeza aturdido, la adrenalina corría su cuerpo y estaba listo para entrar en batalla con los puños cerrados, había caído dentro de la sala de peligro donde no había ninguna puerta de salida por lo que lo dejaron en la sala encerrando como una prisión y miró a todo su alrededor en busca del sujeto que lo había arrastrado hasta ese lugar

Su semblante ni siquiera se relajo a ver quién era.

Kitty Pryde se encontraba justo en frente de Pietro a unos cuantos metros de distancia, su ceño fruncido y brazos cruzados, era extraño verla con un traje formal negro en tacones blancos y su cabello castaño lacio y corto al ras de los hombros.

-te enteraste de mi muy rápido, wow, tiempo record-

-Quentin me lo advirtió al primer instante en el que te vio-

-ah, me lo suponía que lo hará-rodo los ojos hacia arriba-telépatas chismosos-

-de entre todas las cosas estúpidas que has hecho Maximoff… ¿te has vuelto loco?-la voz demandante de Kitty no le sorprendió-¿apareces en mi escuela y lo primero que haces es armar un jaleo en medio de los pasillos entre los estudiantes? ¿En serio?-

-oye, tú “no amante” fue quien materializo un portal de las puertas del infierno, no yo-

-¡basta! esperaba más de ti, tengo entendido que fuiste profesor alguna vez Pietro ¿y ese es el comportamiento que das de ejemplo?-

El velocista hizo una mueca y opto otra postura con las manos en los bolsillos, él no quería pelear y al parecer tampoco Kitty, al ver en el lugar en donde estaban era evidente de ver.

-se puede saber que haces aquí-demando.

-Rasputín es mi motivo-

Vio como Kitty entrecerraba los ojos en sospecha.

-¿Qué con ella?-

-¿Quién más se junta con supervillanos terroristas rehabilitados, mujer?-Kitty se vio molesta con eso-Rasputín es la única que sabe el paradero de la guarida de Summers y no nos hagamos los que no sabemos nada, ellos tienen en custodia a los cinco XMen desplazados por el tiempo… ¿sabes lo que harían los Vengadores o Shield si ese conocimiento cae en sus manos?-dio un paso al frente-dime, Pryde… ¿qué crees que harán ellos cuando descubran que tú, la directora y adulta responsable, mantiene a una terrorista fugitiva bajo el mismo techo de la escuela Charles Xavier?-

-… ¿me estas amenazando?-Kitty le dio una mirada aguda al velocista.

-no, te propongo un trato, la ubicación a cambio de mi silencio-

Un silencio incomodo se levanto entre ellos.

-estoy en todo mi derecho en llevarme a Rasputín, por ley… y lo sabes-

Una dura pero dura mirada de Kitty se posó en Pietro, el velocista ni se inmuto teniendo una expresión muy neutral esperando una respuesta.


	9. El acuerdo

Uno de los mayores fuertes de Illyana Rasputín era su lealtad.

Su fuerte convicción hacia que guardara silencio incluso a su amante.

Por lo que cuando Illyana termino de escuchar el trato en el que llegaron Kitty y Pietro, la rusa se había quedado en silencio con el semblante inexpresivo.

No se sabían si se encontraba molesta o disgustaba, era difícil saberlo, sabiendo muy bien como la rusa podía mantener sus emociones bajo control incluso bajo presión.

Los minutos pasaron y Pietro tuvo el presentimiento de que esa tardía respuesta de parte de Illyana era apropósito como una pequeña venganza contra el velocista, quien su percepción del tiempo era muy distinta a la de otros.

Illyana movió la cabeza en dirección de Pietro y sin más dijo.

-que… bajo… caes… Maximoff-dijo cada palabra con lentitud y Pietro tuvo tics nerviosos en el ojo a causa de la eternidad que sintió de cada palabra salir de la boca de la mujer rusa, Illyana solo sonrió satisfecha y ladeo la cabeza-y pensar que los Vengadores desperdician tu talento nato reduciéndote como el chico que reparte recados y entrega los cafés en la oficina, triste muy triste Quicksilver-

Pietro no dijo nada… porque en parte era verdad.

Illyana cruzo sus piernas y entrelazo sus dedos por encima de la rodilla.

-te llevare pero Emma no te querrá ahí y sus hijas son muy chismosas, te detectaran en segundos-

-todos los telépatas son chismosos-

-Danger está ahí también-dijo ella y Pietro frunció el ceño e Illyana continuo-y aunque formaron equipo antes ustedes dos en su tiempo en Serval, Danger no dudara en defender la guarida de intrusos con licencia de Vengador-

-si si si si, escúpelo rápido lo que sea que tienes en mente-

-te propongo, por lo menos, de llevarme a las telépatas a un día de compras, te estaría haciendo un gran paro con ese detalle, ya que es evidente que solo quieres estar a solas con Maggie-ella sonrió al ver que Pietro no protestaba-ya que tu principal problema aquí sería el temperamento de Emma hacia ti y déjame decirte que doña Frost es muy violenta-

-yo no mate a Summers-la mirada de Pietro se le oscureció-además Summers asesinó al profesor, llámalo karma divina-

Illyana rio.

-bueno, así que serán dos cosas que hare por ti, dos cosas-lo miró con suma atención dejando en claro el mensaje-te llevare pero tú no dirás a nadie de que conseguiste información de ellos de mi y lo más importante, no me delataras de mi estancia en el Instituto con tus amiguitos los Vengadores y Shield, dejándome a Kitty y a mi vivir en paz ¿trato?-

Ambas mujeres miraron a Pietro a ver si aceptaba eso, tomándole menos de un segundo en responder.

-bien, de acuerdo ¿Cuándo empezamos?-

-primero, dinero-extendió la mano.

-¿disculpa?-

-¿pensaste que lo de Emma iba ser gratis? Tiene un costo, nene… aunque claro, te lo dejo opcional por si quieres encarar a Emma en una ruta suicida o no-sonrió, levantando los brazos a ambos lados-tú decides-

-¿Cómo demonios, me estas tu chantajeando a mi? Yo te estoy amenazando a ti aquí, estúpida-

-¿entonces prefieres encarar a Emma?-su sonrisa creció-muy bien, de acuerdo, te llevo y tú te las arreglas solito con Danger y Emma-

-…-


	10. Tiempo de chicas

**Tiempo de chicas.**

Ya casi caía el anochecer como eso alrededor de las siete de la tarde, las Stepford Cuckos, Emma Frost y Jean Grey, vestidas y listas para salir, se iban a darse un tiempo de chicas en el centro comercial y más tarde ver algo en la cartelera del cine, siendo Illyana quien haría el viaje de transporte.

 **-¿yo asistir a socialización humana?-** Danger ladeo la cabeza.

-claro, necesitas de vez en cuando salir y divertirte-dijo Illyana recargada en la empuñadura de su espada clavada al suelo.

 **-interesante rito de comunicación orgánica-** dijo parándose a un lado de Illyana, seguida de las chicas, sonrientes y emocionadas.

-se le llama, noche de chicas Danger-guiño un ojo la rusa-y tengo dinero de sobra, niñas, a todo lo que gusten-

-Hank, estas a cargo-dijo Emma acomodándose el bolso al hombro y caminando hacia el círculo de luz que Illyana conjuraba.

-¿Por qué Hank?-dijo Bobby con la ceja en alto.

-porque me llevo a Jeannie conmigo-el mensaje era claro, Jean no iba ser la niñera de ellos-y de entre ustedes cuatro, Hank es el más responsable y decente-

-¿usted sabes que él está haciendo pactos con el demonio en su habitación, cierto?-Bobby entrecerró los ojos en sospecha y Hank le miro feo-Hank, este mismo Hank-señalo con el dedo.

Emma bufó.

-Hank, quedas a cargo-

-si señora-

-¡adiós chicos! les prometo que les traeremos palomitas carameladas-dijo Phoebe alegremente agitando la mano antes de desaparecer en el haz de luz del portal de Illyana, quedándose solamente los varones solos en la guarida.

Solos.

¡Yeah! ¡Noche de chicos!…

Oh tal vez no.

-¿Qué estás viendo, Bobby?-

El joven se encontraba medio acostado en el sofá con una expresión aburrida, deslizando el dedo en la pantalla del celular y un joven Scott Summers sentado en el otro extremo del sofá con el control de la televisión en mano.

-un doujinshi yaoi de calificación adulta que no quieres ver, Warren-

El rubio hizo una mueca chistosa y siguió su camino pasando de largo a Drake.

-gawk, buena forma de ahuyentarme, bye-

-¿Por qué Jeannie y tú ven tantas de esas cosas?-dijo Scott, buscando algo bueno en la tele-¿Qué le ven de atractivo… a dos hombres haciendo cosas?-

-no sé, estoy aburrido-se encogió de hombros- y me está gustando la pareja de Bakugou y Deku-

-oh no, Boku no Hero, no hombre-negando con la cabeza en gesto con horror.

-Si hombre, si-remedo Bobby con la atención puesta en el móvil.

-¡no!… me estas traumando más de lo que ya estoy-

-Kacchan es pasivo, por cierto-

-¿a ver?-dijo de inmediato Scott con interés y Bobby le paso el móvil.

Hank prefirió alejarse silenciosamente, lejos de esos dos.

Iban a estar bien, pensó Hank encaminándose hacia su habitación.


	11. No te metas con Iceman

**No te metas con Iceman.**

Scott y Bobby pasaron la media hora viendo una película que les llamo a ambos la atención, pronto tuvieron hambre, así que fue Scott quien se levanto para ir a la cocina y preparar masa de hotcakes, Bobby por su lado soltaba la risa con cada dialogo de la película.

-¡oye Scott! ¡Ponle mucha miel a los míos, porfa!-

En eso escucho que Scott se quejaba de algo en la cocina, Bobby no le tomó importancia hasta que algo metálico retumbo estrepitosamente por el suelo atrayendo la atención de Bobby extrañado por el ruido, se giro la cabeza en dirección de la cocina que estaba al fondo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Hey! ¡Suelta!-

Esa voz era de Scott quejándose en alto y Bobby sin dudarlo se levanto del sofá corriendo hacia la cocina.

Lo siguiente que Bobby no se espero fue el encontrar a un Pietro Maximoff, de pie entre el pasillo que conectaba el recibidor y la cocina, el velocista como si nada tenía su mano en la cara de Scott manteniéndolo a distancia o impidiendo que Scott usara sus visores para defenderse, Pietro ni se movía ni un centímetro con Scott forcejeando para soltarse de su agarre.

-a un lado chihuahua-

-¡que no soy chihuahua!-

Bobby observo la evidencia de la escena del crimen de la masa de los hotcakes en el suelo y parte de la pared, al parecer Scott en un arrebato se lo lanzo a Pietro ya que tenía la cara embarrada de masa de dulce liquida y harina.

-¡suéltame!-

Y Pietro consiguió quitarle los visores de rubí, Scott grito de sorpresa y susto cubriéndose el rostro con las manos deteniendo el paso de energía de sus ojos.

-¡oye! ¡Devuélvele eso al cuatro ojos, Vengador!-

Bobby se transformo en hielo solido y cristalino, lanzando un ataque veloz al alzar la mano al frente, Pietro lo notó y agarro a Scott en brazos para lanzarse hacia un lado y saliendo fuera del camino del ataque que en segundos creó una enorme muralla de hielo que cubrió lo largo del pasillo.

Pietro sintió que una gota de sudor le resbalo por la sien.

¿Desde cuándo Bobby Drake era tan fuerte? de niños, Bobby solo lanzaba bolas de nieve como ataques nada más y ni era considerado el más fuerte, pero aquí tenia Pietro a un Bobby Drake de dieciséis años con unas habilidades que nunca le había visto a esa edad.

Y al verlo que iba a lanzar otro potente ataque de hielo, Pietro alzó la voz.

-¡espera! ¡No soy enemigo!-

Scott, medio ciego, le dio un rodillazo en las partes nobles al velocista quitándole el aliento y se separo de Pietro retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás solo para tener un marguen de impulso y volver hacia adelante y darle otro rodillazo por debajo de la mandíbula de Pietro.

El velocista se retorcía en el frio piso, saboreando la sangre en su paladar, las dos patadas que le había propinado el adolecente enclenque eran demasiado fuertes para alguien de su edad.

¡Genial! ¡Magnifico! Un vengador experimentado en el combate, entrenado por el mismísimo Steve Rogers, termina apaleado por dos niños de dieciséis años, pensó Pietro con ironía.

Oh, es cierto… eran Magneto y Emma Frost los tutores personales de esos niños, recordó Pietro con desagrado.

Por el rabillo del ojo Pietro alcanzo a distinguió un golpe furtivo de Scott que iba en dirección al estomago y lo atrapo deteniéndolo en el instante usando sus palmas como bloqueo, le dolió el impacto pero su mente no reparo en el dolor estando ya centrado en el combate.

En segundos se levanto y estampo a Scott contra las puertas del refrigerador y se aparto girando en dirección de Bobby, leyó las claras señales de desafío brillar en los ojos del menor alzando las manos al frente, juntándolas, creando así una ventisca de hielo con afiladas estacas disparadas como proyectiles que se materializaban en segundos. A gran velocidad Pietro se movía esquivando la lluvia de estacas hasta cortar la distancia entre ellos pero con un chasquido de los dedos de Bobby se creo un repentino muro de hielo de gran grosor obligando que Pietro detuviera el paso, casi estrellándose de lleno contra el muro pero la rodeara al último segundo, fue tan rápido que Bobby fue tomado de sorpresa sintiendo como alguien lo tomaba por detrás, suspendiéndolo centímetros del suelo. Los firmes y fuertes brazos de Pietro pasaron por debajo de las axilas del adolecente y con sus palmas presionando detrás de la cabeza aplicándole una llave, inmovilizándolo.

Bobby frunció el ceño y soltó un gruñido distorsionando su voz.

-mala idea Quicksilver-

La mirada azulina del velocista se agrando cuando el cuerpo de Bobby se transformaba, aumentando de volumen en una gran masa de nieve al punto de que era Pietro quien tenía los pies suspendidos del suelo, afiladas estacas de hielo se formaban en el cuerpo deforme y la nieve se endurecía creándose así un enorme golem de hielo del tamaño de un Hulk.

-¡AAAH!-grito Pietro al ser agarrado por el golem, siendo arrojado con brusquedad al aire varios metros de distancia pero el velocista aprovecho este impulso haciendo acrobacias y con una elegancia aterrizó en el suelo, las suelas de sus tennis rechinaron al deslizarse en el suelo conforme retrocedía hasta detenerse y rápido opto una posición defensiva.

La visión delante de él le mostraba una densa cortina de neblina gélida que se abría paso por toda la vasta estancia y al golem de hielo dando pesados pasos hacia el frente, no paso mucho cuando una intensa luz roja le acompañaba a su lado, era Scott con su visor recuperado y con su expresión serena y bajo calma, analizando estratégicamente la situación como siempre lo hacia ese Boy Scout.

Como los soldados que había adiestrado Magneto.

-¿se puede saber que está pasando aquí?-

Los tres voltearon en dirección del dueño de la voz encontrándose con Erik, Warren y Hank se asomaban detrás de él, mirando curiosos el desastre del escenario.

Para Pietro fue raro ver a Erik en ropa normal y descalzo, no con su traje habitual y casco de siempre.

Se veía como una persona normal, se atrevió pensar Pietro.

-se van las mujeres, ni por media hora de ausencia ¿y ya están destruyendo todo el lugar?-

El Bobby golem de hielo y Scott señalaron a Pietro con el dedo acusador.

-¡él empezó!-

Erik miró hacia Pietro, Pietro también lo miró.

Hubo un breve silencio de tención entre ellos y luego Erik ladró una firme orden.

-¡limpien este desastre antes de que Frost lo vea y los cuelgue a todo!-

-¿incluyendo nosotros?-Dijo Warren.

-¡incluido también ustedes! ¡y tú!-ahora se dirigió a Pietro-necesitas dar una explicación del porque estás aquí, niño-

Wow, Pietro con sus casi cuarenta años y Erik sigue llamándolo niño.

-tú y yo necesitamos hablar-dijo Pietro.

Erik arqueó una ceja ante la eliminación del “usted” hacia él, “Este irreverente niño” cruzo por su pensamiento antes de torcer el gesto y soltar lo siguiente.

-¿hablar? ¿sobre qué?-

-de algo que hemos estado evadiendo mucho tiempo-Pietro se cruzo de brazos impaciente-y me parece que llego el momento de ponerle cara de una vez-

Erik frunció el ceño y miró por un momento a los cuatro jóvenes regañados limpiando el desastre, quienes les miraban de reojos curiosos por la situación.

-no hare una… escena aquí contigo-hizo un ademan con la mano, enfatizando-no en frente de los niños… -dicho esto dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia el pasillo, se restregó el rostro por el estrés y la terrible jaqueca que le punzaba la cabeza, sintió una ráfaga de aire que removió su ropa y cabellera desordenada, escuchando los pasos de Pietro siguiendo su ritmo detrás de él.


	12. No padre y no hijo tienen una charla.

Pietro no perdió el detalle del caminar tambaleante del hombre, deduciendo que probablemente se encontraba herido.

Tras unos minutos llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Erik.

Y lo que esperaba que debiera ser una habitación ordenada resultaba ser todo lo contrario, la mirada de Pietro indagaba el desastre de botellas, ropa y libros por todo el suelo, peor aún fue ver el desastre que era echa la cama, desnuda de sabanas que estaban tiradas a un lado de la cama.

Ahora vio con más atención la forma de caminar de Erik, entrecerrando los ojos.

-estas… estas ebrio-

-dame un momento de paz-gruño, Emma lo había sermoneado mucho desde que regreso a la base-tu voz me irrita, taladrando mi cabeza-

Erik se abrió paso entre el piso minado mientras Pietro lo observaba al pie de la entrada de la puerta desconcertado.

-eres un alcohólico-

-nunca deje de serlo-y se tiro a la cama, jalando una de las sabanas del suelo para cubrirse por completo-di lo que quieras, grita, chilla y luego lárgate…-

-…-

-…-

-increíble…-Pietro no se podía creer la escena en la que se encontraba parado-esperaba mucho, menos esto-señalando el suelo con la mano y dando un paso al interior-esperaba más viniendo de Erik Lehnsherr en realidad-

-ahí viene el bla bla bla…-murmuró bajo las sabanas con desgane.

-quieres por lo menos… mirarme cuando te hablo-exigió apretando los puños.

No quería, tenia resaca por la bebida pero con mucho pesar y con un muy mal humor de perros Erik se sentó en la cama y se destapo el rostro.

-tienes toda mi atención ¿feliz?-vio a Pietro de brazos cruzados y con la cara de indignación-vamos, no actúes como mujer-

La cara de indignación del velocista se volvió roja, vergüenza o enojo, Erik no lo supo.

-¡no actuó como mujer!-se restregó el rostro con ambas manos-no… ¡ah! ¿Por qué siempre termino discutiendo contigo?-

Erik alzo una ceja en alto.

-¿no venias a llorar y aclamar lo horrible persona que soy? ¿Lo mal padre? Y Bla bla ¿todas esas trivialidades que se pasan quejándose entre tu hermana y tú? ¡Pues felicidades! No son realmente mis hijos, festejen a como quieran-

-¿podrías tan solo escucharme?-

-lo estoy haciendo-

-no es verdad, finges hacerlo, siempre lo haces-Pietro camino de lado a lado con los brazos extendidos al aire-dios, vine hasta aquí porque le prometí a Lorna que lo haría, me insistió, me dijo que estabas arrepentido de ser un verdadero cretino-miró a Erik solo para verlo agacharse y tomar una botella semi vacía del suelo y dándole un último y largo sorbo dejándola vacía, Pietro se enojo y lo señalo con las palmas extendidas-pero todo lo que digo, todo lo que hago, nunca terminas tomándome en serio ¡como ahora!-

-¿eh?... ¿decías algo?-

-…-

-si ya terminaste, vete-y sin más se acostó, siendo solo un bulto de sabanas en la cama-ya conoces la salida-

Una mirada dolida cruzó por el semblante de Pietro.

-¿hace cuanto tiempo estas así?-

-¿sigues aquí?-irritado.

Pietro movió su pie haciendo a un lado la botella vacía rodando por el suelo.

-tienes un hábito horrible-

-…-

-¿Lorna te ha visto así o le mientes? ¿Fingiendo que todo está bien como siempre lo haces parecer?-

-…-

-del uno al diez ¿Qué tan mierda te sientes?-

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-

-para ser honesto, yo tampoco lo sé-se paso la mano a la cabellera blanca, soltando un pesado suspiro-mi novia Emily, Lorna y mi psicólogo creen que esto es uno de los tantos pasos que debo de hacer para afrontarme a mí mismo y dar un paso adelante…-se cruzo de brazos-y ve me aquí, frente a ti, un ebrio, no tengo ni la más mínima idea que postura adoptar aquí, estas hecho una mierda tanto como lo estoy yo o peor-

-…-

-en fin, de todos los lugares que Summers podía haber buscado… ¿proyecto del arma X? eso es enfermo… pero ingenioso, nadie pisaría este lugar ni en su más insano juicio, ni Bullseye o el propio Logan-

-…-

-¿piensas decir algo tan siquiera? Es como estar hablándole a la nada-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-y sigues sin escuchar…-murmuró, ya no irritado sino cansado-tu y yo, necesitamos hablar-

-…-

-dame algo de crédito, yo di el paso primero-el velocista se quedo pensando desviando la mirada a otra parte de la recamara, sumido en sus pensamientos-tarde o temprano, tenía que pasar algún día-

-un año te tomó-

Pietro hace una mueca, sabiendo que Erik se refería al suceso del hechizo asesino de Wanda y el tiempo de la ley de hielo que le habían hecho.

-… en realidad no… mucho antes-trago con dificultad, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas en sus palabras-en mi tiempo con Industrias Serval para ser exacto, decidí tomar un cambio para mejor-

Un breve silencio cayó en la habitación, Erik por fin reacciono sentándose en la cama y descubriéndose la cabeza, miro a Pietro con genuina confusión.

-¿Por qué estás aquí exactamente?-dijo con cautela.

-no vine aquí a gritarte, vine aquí a hacer las paces-

-¿las paces?-

-vine a obtener una disculpa-

-¿de mi parte?- Erik se llevo la mano al pecho arqueando una ceja en alto.

-¿te sorprende?-Pietro le remedo el mismo tono y arqueando la ceja igual.

-¿y esa epifanía divina de donde te llego?-

-lo hago por mi hija, ya tengo suficiente de haber perdido su custodia-

-… no lo sabía-

-claro, porque no te importaba saberlo-soltó de forma sarcástica con los brazos cruzados.

Erik frunció el ceño.

-Wanda y tú ignoraron mi mera existencia, yo solo respetaba la distancia que ponían-

-mi hermana tiene sus motivos, yo los míos-apretó los puños-defendí a un terrorista que ni era mi padre, el hombre que me humillaba y me trataba como un perro por años, me mirabas como si yo fuera poca cosa y eso, Erik, no es sencillo de asimilar-Erik desvió la mirada a un lado, con ese ceño fruncido aun en su rostro-tu presencia marcó gran parte de mi vida… pese que quiera negarlo no puedo, Magneto formó parte de mí, no soy como Wanda ¡grábate eso Erik! Porque nunca te negué-

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría que cayó sobre Erik, la sorpresa se reflejaba en su semblante y Pietro se veía cada vez más desinflado conforme continuaba hablando.

-quería tu atención… eras mi única figura paterna y fui o sigo siendo un estúpido por verte de esa manera cuando joven pero no podía evitarlo… quiero odiarte, pero supongo que una parte de mi aun te estima y… y no quiero seguir así contigo, la vida es demasiado corta como para tener estos rencores-

-…-

-quiero estar en paz contigo-repitió casi en suplica.

Al ver que Erik no iba a decir nada, sintió de vuelta ese pesar en su interior pero ya no ese peso que había tenido cargando sobre sus hombros, una pequeña parte de ese peso se había ido con su confesión, por lo menos… era algo.

-mira, bien, no diré nada de la ubicación de esta base o de que tu estas vivo, todos aun creen que estás muerto, así que pueden estar tranquilos, no seré ningún problema-se paso la mano al cuello masajeándolo como una señal de estrés y dejo escapar un pesado suspiro-si no quieres nada lo entiendo, pero solo quiero que sepas que no te odio y que… -guardo silencio tomando una breve respiración-… te perdono-

Pietro ya iba a darse la vuelta e irse hasta que captó el suave y lento movimiento de Erik levantándose de la cama, el velocista aguardo ahí de pie observando cómo Erik avanzaba hacia él con una expresión neutral difícil de leer que duro para Pietro casi una eternidad cuando en realidad fueron casi medio minuto para alguien normal, al estar junto al vengador, Erik gesto una mueca de desagrado observando a Pietro fijamente.

-después de todo lo que te hice… ¿me perdonas?-sonaba algo indignado, como ofendido, Pietro se incomodo con eso, reprimiendo por unos instantes el impulso de retroceder un paso hacia atrás.

No importaban las veces que Pietro mantuviera la tranquilidad o aparentaba tenerla, la presencia de Erik siempre imponía, provocando un cierto temor en el velocista que lo estremecía de pies a cabeza haciéndolo vibrar.

Como un pequeño cachorro a punto de ser pisoteado.

-¿Por qué?-demandó con brusquedad el ex líder mutante.

Pietro trago saliva, nervioso, tenía a Erik justo en frente de él y no se atrevía en desviar su atención en aquella mirada de hierro que poseía Erik.

-te trate como mierda, casi te mato… ¿y eres tú quien me dice perdón, a mi?-era claro en ese momento era Erik quién se sentía como una mierda-me desquite contigo… ¿Por qué me perdonas?-

-te hicieron mucho daño-susurro.

-¡eso no justifica nada!-gritó y Pietro dio un brinco de sobresalto pero se mantuvo firme.

-sigues siendo un hombre muy triste-

Ante ese breve silencio Erik miró con odio a Pietro pero retrocedió un paso como si aquello hubiera sido un puñetazo, Erik no quería admitir que la mirada dolida de Pietro le recordaba a Magda siendo un punto vulnerable para él.

“¡valórate! ¡Ten dignidad, maldita sea!” Erik quería gritarle todo eso a Pietro pero no pudo, sus palabras se quedaron trabadas en la punta de la lengua como un nudo.

-puedo entender porque lo hacías… y aun así no me puedo hacer una idea de todo lo que has tenido que soportar, no es tu culpa… aunque claro, eso no resta que seas un hijo de puta pero no fue tu culpa, te hicieron así y… no, no me malentiendas, no te estoy llamando victima porque no lo eres, eres un hombre muy triste, un hombre a quien nunca le dieron una segunda oportunidad o… o una tercera, todo el tiempo eras Magneto, nunca Erik Lehnsherr-

Erik solo lo miró todo ese tiempo mientras lo escuchaba hablar y no dijo nada, no lo interrumpió y se notaba afligido conforme seguía escuchando al velocista. Erik estuvo sumido entre sus pensamientos para luego sonríe sin ganas, algo triste su semblante.

-me ves con lastima-dijo y Pietro no le respondió, siéndole muy clara su respuesta con su silencio.

Ambos sabían que no eran hombres santos, nunca lo fueron y ni siquiera eran normales en cierta forma, Pietro tenía sus propias fallas como las tenia Erik con las suyas, él podría ser un sobreviviente de una tragedia atroz que le marco de por vida, lo cual explicaba su carácter pero eso no justificaba su comportamiento tan violento que había manifestado con otros, Erik se desquitó con Toad y con los gemelos y si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás tal vez pero solo tal vez pudiera remediar eso pero no podía, de la misma forma como Pietro quería regresar en el tiempo y evitar cometer sus errores que le costó su matrimonio, amistades y su reputación.

Ambos eran hombres muy dañados en sus vidas, llegando a un punto en el que gritar no era suficiente, como si estuvieran atrapados en un callejón de laberintos el cual no podían encontrar una salida.

Pietro lo había llegado a entender y quería cambiar eso pero Erik le costaba el querer verlo, pese que se lo estuviesen restregando en la cara y que por cuestiones de orgullo las negaba.

-… ¿no me odias?-

-intente hacerlo, bueno si lo hice pero ya no-dijo Pietro encogiéndose de hombros y miró a Erik con el gesto pensante-… ¿tu quieres que te odie, Erik?-

-Yo…-se quedo en blanco-… no lo sé-

-¿Por qué no lo sabes?-ladeo la cabeza algo confundido, vio como Erik se veía abrumado, como si lo estuvieran arrinconando con una espada a la pared-¿tienes miedo a que?-

-no tengo miedo a nada-bramo entre dientes apretando los puños.

-lo estás, estas temblando-

-no es cierto-soltó molesto en seco.

Pietro tuvo una corazonada y avanzo hacia adelante haciendo que Erik retrocediera un poco tambaleante.

-… no sabes responder al cariño ¿cierto?-se ganó una mirada fea y molesta de Erik-no sé qué te paso después de Auschwits, no conozco mas allá excepto del nombre de Magda, probablemente Scott o Rogue sepan más… -frunció el ceño, pensando-y pese que eras, bueno, nuestro supuesto padre biológico antes, seguías siendo muy distante con Wanda y conmigo, incluso ahora todavía sigues siendo un enigma para mi, creo que no te conozco del todo y tal vez no lo hare… Wanda cree conocerte pero ella no tiene ni idea de quién eres realmente, te odia realmente a morir-

Es interrumpido bruscamente.

-¡¿dime qué carajo es lo que buscas de mi?!-

-¡maldita sea Erik, realmente te vi como mi padre! ¡y maldita sea a mi porque te sigo viendo como tal! ¡¿Qué a acaso te cuesta comprenderlo?! ¡Fuiste mi padre!-

Los cuatro chicos que escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta dieron un sobresalto por los gritos provenientes del interior de la recamara de Erik, por impulso Bobby chillo y se llevo las manos a la boca al tiempo que tres pared de ojos se giraban hacia él en represalia.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, se gritaba mentalmente Bobby Drake así mismo.

En consecuencia, los cuatro adolescentes volvieron su atención en la puerta escuchando solo el silencio entrándoles las alarmas.

-¿se habrán dado cuenta?-susurro Warren detrás de Scott.

-¡niños, a su habitación!-la sangre se les heló a los cuatro adolescentes al escuchar la orden demandante de Erik-¡ahora!-

Erik apartó la mirada de la puerta girándose hacia Pietro, ambos se quedaron en silencio que se prolongo mucho tiempo haciendo que el ambiente se sintiera tan tenso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo para mantequilla.

-bueno, yo lo intente, hable contigo e hice mi parte-al ver que Erik no decía nada agrego-probablemente nos veamos… o tal vez no-

-…-

Tras un parpadeo la imagen de Pietro se desvaneció dejando a su paso una corriente que revoloteo los papeles y las vestimentas de Erik ante el choque de la brisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> solo esperen la parte de Wanda, solo esperen.


End file.
